An electronic personal display is a handheld mobile electronic device that displays information to a user. While an electronic personal display may be capable of many of the functions of a personal computer, a user can typically interact directly with an electronic personal display without the use of a keyboard that is separate from or coupled to but distinct from the electronic personal display itself. Some examples of electronic personal displays include mobile digital devices/tablet computers such (e.g., Apple iPad®, Microsoft® Surface™, Samsung Galaxy Tab® and the like), handheld multimedia smartphones (e.g., Apple iPhone®, Samsung Galaxy S®, and the like), and handheld electronic readers (e.g., AmazonKindle®, Barnes and Noble Nook®, Kobo Aura HD, and the like).
An electronic reader, also known as an eReader, is an electronic personal display that is used for reading electronic books (eBooks), electronic magazines, and other digital content. For example, digital content of an eBook is displayed as alphanumeric characters and/or graphic images on a display of an eReader such that a user may read the digital content much in the same way as reading the analog content of a printed page in a paper-based book. An eReader provides a convenient format to store, transport, and view a large collection of digital content that would otherwise potentially take up a large volume of space in traditional paper format.
In some instances, eReaders are purpose built devices designed to perform especially well at displaying alphanumeric digital content (i.e., text). For example, a purpose built eReader may include a display that reduces glare, performs well in high light conditions, and/or mimics the look of printed text on actual paper. While such purpose built eReaders may excel at displaying alphanumeric digital content for a user to read, they may also perform other functions, such as displaying graphic images, emitting audio, capturing audio, capturing digital images, and web surfing, among others.